


粉红俏佳人

by akira89



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: BDSM Undertones, Body Shaming, Does forcing someone to wear a Juicy Couture count as forced cross dressing, Humiliation, M/M, pwp as always
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: Mickey/RayMickey强迫Ray穿上小了一号的衣服。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 7





	粉红俏佳人

“找我有什么事，老板？”Ray站在Mickey办公桌前，站得笔挺，等待他发号指令。

一个粉色塑料袋朝着Ray飞来；如果不是Ray反应够快，恐怕早就被它砸得眼冒金星。他抱着‘凶器’，朝里面瞄了眼：好像是条丝绒材质的裙子。

“我不觉得这是我尺寸。” Ray说，眉毛翘起 “你想让我把这转交给别人吗？”

Mickey眼神冷若冰霜。“换上。” 他命令。

_操，谁来逮捕这个男人，要尽快。_ Ray用塑料袋遮住自己不听话的小兄弟，摇头，企图用些糟糕的借口， **任何借口** ，来离开这个变得有些太热的办公室。然而，这种逃避和不服从只是更加地激怒了Mickey，愤怒在俊美的脸庞下发酵、翻腾。“我不记得你有提出抗议的权利，特别是在你刚刚捅出了那么大个烂篓子后。”Mickey说，将手中烟头狠狠熄灭 “现在赶紧换上那件该死的衣服。”

Ray服从了，将塑料袋放在地上，开始褪去衣物，半勃的阴茎在Mickey鄙夷的目光下肿胀起来，完全勃起了，把Ray深蓝色平角裤撑了起来。他把衬衫和裤子折成完美长方形，放在地上，和地毯花纹对齐，再拿出塑料袋里的衣物。不是裙子，但是比裙子更加糟糕.....一套绝对有点太小的Juicy Couture运动装，拉链帽衫和低腰休闲裤都用令人作呕的粉色丝绒制成。裤子背面，穿着者臀部的地方还用水钻印着巨大的‘SLUT’（婊子），在灯光下闪烁着，仿佛设计者想让外星人也看见他们糟糕的设计。

你确定吗？Ray用眼神朝Mickey询问，又成功地获得了个臭脸。

好吧，我们真的要这么做了。男人把腿伸进运动裤里，缓慢地向上拉，神情专注，放佛是在拆弹，而不是在套条运动裤。俗话说得好，小腿穿进紧身裤容易，大腿进去难：运动裤裤腰卡在Ray大腿处，里面的松紧带被拉到极限，快要发出撕裂声。但Mickey没有喊停，挥手示意他继续，于是Ray只好继续，缓慢.....缓慢.....十分缓慢地把裤子继续往上拉，出了一额头汗才好不容易穿上它，粗壮的大腿把面料给硬生生撑薄了。Ray呼出口气，还以为最困难的步骤已经过去，直到他企图拉上帽衫拉链。金属零件在他手下发出吱呀声，拒绝被拉上，哪怕是一厘米也不行。Mickey冷笑，‘好心’建议：“把里面打底衫脱掉试试。”

Michael Pearson是个彻头彻尾的骗子：脱掉打底衫并没有让整件事情变得容易多少。无论Ray多么努力，那个该死的拉链就是拉不到头，永远卡在他胸肌下面，把普通的帽衫领口变成了个深V，两块胸肌就像脱衣舞女郎挤压在蕾丝内衣里的爆乳一样，呼之欲出。他觉得自己快要被这该死的东西掐到窒息了。“好嘞。” Ray说，比起是在跟上司汇报，听起来更像是在为自己打气 “这破玩意总算是穿上了。”

“这‘破玩意’是我花钱为你订做的，不用谢。”Mickey把笔丢在地上 “啊，我笔掉了，帮我捡下。”

_明明是你自己丢的_ ，Ray腹诽，身体却乖乖听从指令弯了下去，圆润的屁股被布料紧紧勒着，水钻‘SLUT’字因为动作而变形，感觉下一秒就要被崩得到处都是。他伸出细长的手指去够水笔，袖子带动了帽衫其他部分，整个往前移去，露出他腰部；放松状态的腹肌和肥肉没有什么区别，像意式奶冻般诱色可餐，让Mickey的阴茎在裤裆里硬得发疼。如果Ray早点认错，他们两人也不至于在这快被解决不了的勃起给逼死了。

“拿好。”Ray把笔递给Mickey。

他的老板笑笑，把笔筒里其他笔都倒在了地上。“你漏了些。”他说。

Ray想骂脏话。他花了足足十分钟才捡起所有的笔，因为Mickey不停地把桌子上的笔再次丢回地上。Ray就像只跟主人玩接球游戏的金毛寻回犬，撅着屁股把飞盘一次又一次地递到主人手里，只不过狗狗在玩这种游戏时不会希望主人用阴茎狠狠惩罚自己屁股。

觉得无聊的Mickey停止了幼稚的报复，让Ray照常在办公室小桌上帮自己处理事务。“继续穿着这个？”Ray在空气中瞎比划着。

Mickey从椅子上站起，拿起Ray花了好久才跟地毯花纹对齐的，整齐折叠的衣服，将它们揉成一团，丢进垃圾桶。

......

于是Ray只好穿着不合身的运动套装工作，驼着背，好让胸肌乖乖呆在衣服里。每听到响动时，Ray会慌张地抬起头，误以为是有人要进来找Mickey，整个人恨不得找个地洞缩进去。而Mickey则坐在沙发椅上，笑盈盈的，把Ray的窘迫当作电视剧来欣赏。

这就是为什么当钟跳到下午五点时，Ray差点激动地从椅子上跳起：终于熬到下班了（尽管Mickey还是有可能在半夜给他打电话，那个混蛋）。他看向Mickey，眼睛水汪汪，想要赶紧结束这个惩罚。

Mickey没理他，继续盯着手里文书。

Ray走到上司身旁，跪在他脚边，把胸部挺出来些，说：“我不应该让那个小混蛋从楼上跳下去的。是我太.....鲁莽。”

Mickey还在盯着那张该死的纸。他妈的。Ray伸出舌头，下意识地舔舔自己肥厚的下唇，伸手去解开Mickey裤腰。他亲亲上司的阴茎，违反了上司下属相处守则的每一条，把Mickey的龟头包在嘴里，边用手撸着柱身，边吸着。

Mickey皱眉，抓住Ray的金发，把他拉开。“廉价的妓女都比你更知道廉耻。”他咒骂，接着说 “趴在桌子上。”

Ray照做，屁股撅得老高，上面的‘SLUT’宣示着他的身份。一双大手把丝绒裤子和底下的内裤一并拉到Ray膝盖处，让他肥硕的屁股暴露出来。Mickey捏了捏它，然后挥动手掌，在左右两侧留下了两个鲜红的掌印。

没预料到上司会这么做的Ray大叫出声，不小心把（饱受折磨的）笔筒再次推翻在地，接着又被Mickey赏了个巴掌。Ray哼哼，开始为自己求情，为越界行为道歉，可这都是徒劳。Mickey继续惩罚他，在Ray耳边告诉他Ray是个易怒，极其鸡婆，身材因为吃得太好而走形的肥猪，而肥猪在丛林之王面前只有被乖乖吃掉的份。Ray忍不住反驳：他明明有在锻炼！

Mickey抓住Ray腰部两侧赘肉，嘲笑他：“你管偶尔帮我揍几个小混混叫‘锻炼’？” 他转移战场，去揉Ray饱满的胸肌 “瞧呀，你都有胸了。”金毛被Mickey说得无地自容，只能小声哼哼，想这总不会被刁钻了，结果却还是被Mickey说自己叫床声跟猪叫声差不多。

“不过，你也不是一无是处。你会打架，会开车.....”

Ray屏住呼吸，希望下半句是‘会做饭’这种不会导致自己被BDSM之王Mickey给绑起来的东西。

“还可以给我乳交。”

_我死定了_ ，Ray想，却同时因为即将到来的死期而硬了起来。他点头，把帽衫拉链拉开，双手推着胸肌，让它们看起来更大了。

Mickey把阴茎滑入夹缝中，开始抽插，故意将龟头顶到Ray下巴上，又在Ray准备用舌头去舔时将阴茎抽走。一来一回，Ray就这么用胸部服务着上司；在放松时柔软的肌肉包裹着男人粗长的阴茎，感觉像是个久经沙场妓女的阴道，已经在取悦男人这件事上有了经验。Mickey边鼓励着他，边伸出只穿着昂贵手工皮鞋的脚，去碾压Ray的阴茎。男人脚和他身体的其他部分一样瘦长、大，将全部重量都均匀地放在Ray阴茎上。Ray今天第无数次大叫出声，敏感部位上的疼痛让他快要哭了出来，眼周发红，变得跟他脖子和脸一个色。但他不会再求情了，不，那只会让Mickey有个理由施加更加过火的惩罚。Ray只好接受Mickey施加在他身上的所有，包括在阴茎上令人疼痛不已的重量。

Mickey最后射在Ray脸上，精液黏在Ray胡子上，让脏金色的毛发结成块。他挖起点多余的精液，用它替代发胶将Ray的碎发整理到脑后。“不得不说，这套Juicy Couture很适合你。”Mickey总结。

“它已经脏得跟公共厕所一样了。”

“C’est la vie，我知道家好的干洗店。”


End file.
